friends_ultimate_movie_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
In Time
| runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $173.9 million }} In Time is a 2011 American dystopian science fiction action thriller film written, directed, and produced by Andrew Niccol and starring Justin Timberlake, Amanda Seyfried and Cillian Murphy that takes place in a society where people stop aging at 25 and each has a clock on their arm that counts down how long they have to live. The film was released on October 28, 2011. Plot In 2169, people are genetically engineered with perfect health and appearance. Each has a digital clock on their forearm; when they turn 25, they stop aging and their clock begins counting down from 1 year. When the clock reaches zero, that person "times out" and dies. Time has become the universal currency; it is used to pay for daily expenses and can be transferred between people or "time capsules" - the equivalent of wallets. The country has been divided into "time zones" based on the wealth of the population. The film focuses on two specific zones: Dayton - a poor manufacturing area where people generally have 24 hours or less on their clock at any given time - and New Greenwich - the wealthiest time zone, where people have enough time on their clock to live for centuries. Will Salas is a 28-year-old Dayton factory worker living with his 50-year-old mother Rachel. One night at a local bar, he saves a drunken 105-year-old man named Henry Hamilton from an attempted robbery by a gang of "Minutemen" (time-robbing thugs) lead by 75-year-old Fortis. Later that night, in a secret location, Hamilton reveals to Will the truth about time wealth: there is plenty of time for everyone to live a long life. Hamilton explains that the people of New Greenwich hoard most of the time for themselves to live forever, while constantly increasing the cost of living keeps poorer people dying. The next morning, Hamilton transfers 116 years of his time to a sleeping Will, leaving himself with 5 minutes. Will awakes and rushes to a nearby bridge where Hamilton is sitting. Hamilton times out and falls off the bridge. Raymond Leon, leader of the police-like Timekeepers, investigates Hamilton's death, and erroneously assumes that Will played a part in it. Will visits his best friend Borel, transferring ten years to him, and plans to move with his mother to New Greenwich. After work, Rachel uses all but 90 minutes of her time to pay off a 2-day loan and finds herself short for bus fare to get home since the fare has been increased without notice. Her pleas for help are ignored by the driver and passengers, and she begins running home. Not seeing her at the bus stop, Will also begins running to find her. They see each other, but Rachel times out in Will's arms before they can reach each other. The following morning, Will heads to New Greenwich and stays in a hotel suite. He visits a local casino and meets 110-year-old time-loaning businessman Philippe Weis and his 27-year-old daughter Sylvia. While playing poker with Weis, Will comes dangerously close to timing out, but eventually wins 1,100 years. Sylvia invites him to a party in the Weis mansion. Will buys a car and drives himself to the party, where the Timekeepers arrest him. Dismissing Will's claim of innocence, Raymond confiscates all but two hours of his time. Will escapes with Sylvia as hostage and drives back to Dayton. They are ambushed by Fortis' gang, and are left with 30 minutes each. Will attempts to get some time back from Borel, but his wife Greta tells him that he has drunk himself to death with nine years left on his clock. Sylvia pawns her jewelry for extra time, and Will calls Weis to demand a 1,000 year ransom. When Weis refuses to pay, Will decides to release Sylvia. She calls Weis from a pay phone, but they are ambushed by Raymond, whom Sylvia shoots by accident. Will and Sylvia decide to team up and begin robbing Weis' time banks, giving the extra time capsules to the poor. After a ten-year reward is offered for their capture, Fortis' gang tracks them down to a hotel room. Will challenges Fortis to a "time-duel" to the death, in which he times out Fortis and shoots the rest of the gang. However, the pair realize they cannot steal enough time to significantly change things, as New Greenwich simply raises prices to compensate for the extra time citizens now have. They successfully rob Weis' personal vault and obtain the one-million-years capsule. Raymond chases them back to Dayton, but is too late to stop them from distributing the stolen time. After chasing them to the city's outskirts, Raymond reveals that he also came from Dayton and intends to stop other Daytoners from doing the same. However, he realizes too late that he forgot to collect his daily time allotment and times out. Will and Sylvia, each with just over a minute to live, race to Raymond's patrol car. Will collects Raymond's daily share and runs back to Sylvia in a scene reminiscent of his mother's death. This time, he saves her when her clock only has seconds left. TV reports show factories in Dayton shutting down as everyone has enough time and abandons their jobs to go to New Greenwich. Will and Sylvia continue robbing banks as part of their efforts to crash the system, while the rich attempt to cope with the sudden surge of people infiltrating their zone. Cast * Justin Timberlake as Will Salas * Amanda Seyfried as Sylvia Weis * Cillian Murphy as Timekeeper Raymond Leon * Alex Pettyfer as Fortis * Vincent Kartheiser as Philippe Weis * Olivia Wilde as Rachel Salas * Matt Bomer as Henry Hamilton * Johnny Galecki as Borel * Collins Pennie as Timekeeper Jaeger * Ethan Peck as Constantin * Yaya DaCosta as Greta, Borel's wife * Rachel Roberts as Carrera * August Emerson as Levi * Sasha Pivovarova as Clara Weis (Sylvia's grandmother) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Webb * Bella Heathcote as Michele Weis (Sylvia's mother) * Toby Hemingway as Timekeeper Kors * Melissa Ordway as Leila * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Edouarda * Christoph Sanders as Nixon * Jeff Staron as Oris * Matt O'Leary as Moser * Nick Lashaway as Ekman * Ray Santiago as Victa * Kris Lemche as Markus Category:2011 films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American action thriller films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films directed by Andrew Niccol Category:Films set in the 22nd century Category:22nd century in fiction Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Postcyberpunk films Category:Films about time Category:Time-based economics Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films produced by Marc Abraham Category:Plagiarism controversies Category:Film scores by Craig Armstrong